This small thing also called love
by Lee Sunghyun
Summary: Kumpulan oneshoot Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook. Taekook / Vkook
1. Chapter 1

This small thing also called love

.

.

By Lee Sunghyun

.

Cash :

All Bts Members

Pairing : Taekook, Vkook

Disclaimer : Milik Allah SWT dan orang tua mereka.

NO BASHING! Please go away!

.

.

.

Taehyung itu gantengnya memang kebangsatan. Apa lagi kalau sudah dimata pelajaran olahraga. Headband merah yang selalu ia gunakan jelas bukan untuk menyinggirkan rambut abu-abu nya saat berlari lapangan. Tebar pesona memang ciri khas Taehyung sejak memasuki sekolah menengah atas. Banyak sekali yeoja-yeoja yang berusaha meliriknya dari jendela disela-sela guru mereka menerangkan, kalau yeoja dikelas Taehyung jelas sudah mengambil bagian. Mereka akan duduk dipinggir lapangan menatap bagaimana Taehyung mulai mengeluarkan keringatnya. Dan malah sialan terlihat lebih hot dari pada menjijikan.

"Ah kenapa kita harus berlari keliling lapangan kalau nanti mesti main basket juga?!" sambil mengusap keringatnya dileher, Taehyung mengeluh mulai memperlambat larinya.

"Heh dimana-mana juga mau main apapun kan mesti ada pemanasan!" Jimin teman semasa oroknya menoyor jidatnya dengan malas.

"Kok aku mikir yang aneh-aneh ya? Eh tapi iya memang selalu diawalin dengan pemanasan entar pegal-pegal loh!" Ocehan polos terkesan mesum milik namjon malah membuat Taehyung dan Jimin tepuk jidat.

.

.

.

"Taehyung ini kamu pasti haus"

"Taehyung ini minuman milikku saja"

"Eh Taehyung ini minuman buatanku rasanya segar dengan campuran lemon"

"Taehyung appa ku baru saya pulang dari China, katanya minuman ini bagus buat seseorang setelah olah raga"

Para yeoja itu berebutan mencari perhatian untuk memberi Taehyung sebotol minum setelah ia duduk dikursi yang tersedia.

"Ah~ kalian memang yang terbaik. Tapi pacarku juga sudah menyiapkan minuman buatku! Taraa~" dengan senyum bangga mengeluarkan sebotol air dan kelakuan konyolnya itu Taehyung mengundang gelak tawa Jimin dan Namjon. Jelas-jelas tidak akan ada yang pernah bisa menyandingin ekstensi kekasihnya didalam hati maupun didalam pikiran Taehyung. Para yeoja itu hanya pasrah menatap Taehyung yang mulai meminum botol air dari kekasihnya.

"Taetae mending kau bilang aja sekalian jangan bikin keributan kalau hanya buat sebotol air"

"Ia kau mau Jungkook mendengar hal heboh ini terus menerus" Jimin berusaha menakut-nakutin Taehyung bagaimana kekasihnya Jung Jungkook bahkan tidak mau menatap wajahnya setelah mendengar kabar Taehyung menerima salah satu minuman dari fans nya.

"Ah tutup mulut mu bantet! Kalau kau tidak merencanakan nya dengan kekasih putri saljumu itu dan mempengaruhi Kookie ku semua akan baik-baik saja!" emosi Taehyung mengingat masa-masa dia kesepian saat Jungkook marah padanya.

"Wah, wah! Perang dunia ketiga akan dimulai lagi sepertinya. Kalian ini terus berkelahi, aku aja bosan dengarnya" sambil melerai kedua temannya Namjon mengeluh karena terus-terusan melihat mereka bertengkar tanpa henti.

.

.

.

Orang-orang biasanya memanggilnya Jungkook atau Jungkookie walau namanya terkesan sedikit imut jika dipanggil, dia ini malah sudah menjuarai karate dengan status sabuk hitam dan sekarang malah sudah mengajari adik-adik kelasnya diklub karate yang dia ikuti. Kalau buat Jungkook nilai itu adalah segalanya itulah mengapa dia bisa diberi kepercayaan oleh gurunya menjabat sebagai ketua kelas. Nah kalau buat Tehyung nilai justru sangat malah merepotkan baginya.

Banyak sekali perbedaan-perbedaan antara mereka berdua. Dengan sifat Jungkook yang terkesan cuek dan jutek, dan Taehyung yang sifatnya ceria ditambah konyol malah membuat mereka terkesan seperti magnet yang berlawanan kutub. Tapi anehnya status pacaran mereka sudah melewati setengah tahun. Banyak yang sudah menduga-duga sifat Taehyunglah yang akan membuat status pacaran mereka hilang. Tapi sampai detik ini juga Jungkook maupun Taehyung malah anteng-anteng saja dengan berita-berita aneh itu.

.

.

.

Hari ini hari kamis dimana jadwal Jungkook buat melatih adik-adik kelasnya karate di ruangan khusus lantai 2. Sudah sekitar 20 menit yang lalu Jungkook dan teman-temannya melatih adik kelas mereka dan jam dinding sudah menunjukkan angka 4 yang berarti sudah waktunya untuk pulang. Setelah mandi dan mengganti bajunya dengan baju sekolah kembali Jungkook mulai melangkahkan kakinya kearah pintu keluar dibarengin dengan salam perpisahan dari adik didiknya.

"Kookie~!" tepat sebelum tangannya menyentuh pegangan pintu, seseorang yang tadi meneriaki namanya dengan ceria sudah membuka pintu lebih dulu dan menampakkan wajah dengan senyum kotak adalannya. Seperti sudah terbiasa teman-teman dan adik-adik diklubnya mulai menyapa orang tadi yang tidak lain adalah Taehyung.

"Taehyung sudah kukatakan berhenti meneriaki namaku. Aku bisa mendengarmu bahkan dibalik pintu ini!" gerutuan Jungkook malah membuat yang dimarahin tertawa senang dan setelah memastikan Jungkooknya berada didalam keadaan siap untuk pulang Taehyung mulai meletakkan tangan panjangnya disekeliling bahu sempit Jungkook.

"Aku bosan dan berlari dari lapangan menuju lantai dua setelah tau jam pulang kegiatan klub mu" nyatanya bukan hanya adik didiknya saja yang senang kegiatan klub selesai tepat waktu. Sambil memutar kedua matanya malas Jungkook kembali mengeluh tentang Taehyung yang tidak pernah mau membiarkan tubuh atau tangannya sedikit saja menjaga jarak dari badan Jungkook.

.

.

.

End

.


	2. Lunch

This small thing also called love

.

.

By Lee Sunghyun

.

 _Lunch_

 _._

Cash :

All Bts Members

Pairing : Taekook, Vkook

Disclaimer : Milik Allah SWT dan orang tua mereka.

NO BASHING! Please go away!

.

.

.

"Taehyung?" dua menit memperhatikan suasana kelas yang ramai tapi tetap tidak menemukan si pemilik nama.

"Ah Jungkook mencari Taetae?" Jimin datang setelah melihat Jungkook yang tidak biasanya mendatangi ruang kelas kekasihnya.

" _Ne_... Tapi sepertinya dia gak ada?" pertanyaan Jungkook seolah-olah memastikan jika Taehyung memang bersembunyi dikelas 'entah itu untuk apa' atau dia pergi entah kemana.

"Hahaha jelas gak ada lah! Tapi tadi dia pergi ke _rooftop..."_

"Aa~" Jungkook mengangguk mengerti yang kenyataanya dia bahkan tidak mengerti mengapa Taehyung berada disana. Berusaha berfikir apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya disana, tiba-tiba Jimin menarik bungkusan makan siang miliknya dan Taehyung.

"Nah Jungkook aku tau kau pasti ingin menyusul Taehyung kan? Lebih baik kau menitip ini padaku! Oh iya tadi kalau tidak salah lihat Taetae pergi dengan seorang perempuan" ucapan panjang Jimin membuat dia terkejut seperti orang bodoh.

" _M-mwo_!? Perempuan?"

" _Eyy~_ kalau tidak salah lihat sih seperti itu Jungkook_"

Tanpa menunggu kelanjutan apa yang akan dikatakan Jimin dia langsung bergegas menaiki tangga menuju _rooftop._ Ditengah-tengah tangga menuju pintu _rooftop_ Jungkook berusaha bernafas normal dan berusaha menyinggirkan pikiran negatifnya ia berfikir tentang hal positif apa yang akan terjadi saat dia membuka pintu nanti.

"Kenapa Taehyung tidak mengabarinku?" dengan pikiran kosong pertanyaan itu terucap dia tanyakan pada dirinya sendiri. Padahal kemarin sore sebelum mereka pergi menuju arah rumah masing-masing Taehyung berpesan padanya untuk dibuatkan bekal makan siang yang sangat jarang akan dia turuti. Taehyung bahkan mengancamnya akan mengganggu waktu latihan klubnya jika dia tidak membuatkan bekal itu dan memakannya bersama-sama.

Dengan langkah dibuat setenang mungkin Jungkook menaiki tangga dan membuka pintu didepannya. Hal pertama yang dia lihat Taehyungnya sedang duduk berselonjorkan kaki dengan seseorang perempuan yang sedang menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu Taehyung. Mereka terlihat tenang seperti sedang menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi yang menghantam lembut tubuh mereka. Yang terdengar hanya suara lirih sengungukan tangis perempuan yang lagi menyenderkan kepalanya kebahu tegap Taehyungnya.

"Tae~" lirih pelan Jungkook menarik perhatian Taehyung dan perempuan tadi. Tapi Jungkook terkejut saat melihat wajah perempuan itu dengan jelas.

"Kau!" berkacak pinggang menghampiri kedua manusia itu, yang satu terkejut kebingungan yang satunya masih sengungukan lirih terlihat nyaman meletakkan kepalanya dibahu pacarnya. Itu jelas-jelas adiknya, bulan adik didiknya ataupun adik kelasnya. Perempuan itu adik kandungnya si bodoh Yeri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Yeri!?" melihat Yeri dengan wajah merah sehabis menangis ditambah seragam sekolah lengkap yang masih melekat ditubuhnya karena kenyataanya memang seharusnya Yeri masih disekolah sedang mendengarkan guru menerangkan didepan kelas.

"Ah Jungkook_"

"Diam, aku tidak sedang berbicara denganmu!" Jungkook tidak cemburu atau apapun itu karena yang benar saja ini adiknya buat apa dia melakukan hal konyol itu. Tapi yang membuat dia marah adalah Yeri yang membolos sekolahnya untuk datang kemari tanpa sepengetahuan nya.

"Jungkook. Yeri. Putus. Dengan. Pacarnya" bisik Taehyung dengan wajah sedih. Jungkook hampir mengumpat kasar didepan adiknya karena Taehyung bahkan tidak mengerti situasi yang terjadi. Tidak tau mau melakukan apa dia mendudukkan dirinya disamping Taehyung dengan mata melotot marah tapi malah terlihat lucu oleh Taehyung.

"Huhuhu~ Tae oppa bisa kau percaya pria bodoh itu..." Yeri kembali merengek kepada Taehyung tentang mantan pacarnya yang baru memutuskannya.

'Kookie aku senang kau datang kemari menemui kami. Mana bekal makan siangku? Aku lapar sekali tadi aku langsung menarik Yeri kemari karna dia menangis sangat keras' bisik Taehyung sambil mengelus perutnya yang kelaparan.

'Bekal makan siang apanya! Aku setengah mati berusaha untuk tidak meneriakimu waktu Jimin bilang kau pergi kemari bersama seorang perempuan' Jungkook melipat tangan masih marah pada pikiran tidak bergunanya dan pada adiknya yang berani membolos. Ingat Jungkook itu sangat menganggap nilai adalah segalanya.

"Apa? Jadi kau benar-benar tidak membuatkan aku bekal~!" rengekan Taehyung membuat kepala Jungkook pusing ditambah lagi rengekan Yeri. Lengkaplah sudah kenapa dia tidak sekalian memiliki dua adik sekaligus.

"Aku sudah menitipkannya pada Jimin karna kelakuan bodohmu ini"

"Ah dasar si bantet itu! Dia pasti sudah memakan bekal milikku!"

"Tae kau pikir kalau Jimin tidak memberi tahu ku_"

"Kookie aku harus pergi menyusul bekalku yang ada ditangan Jimin. Aku akan menghajarnya jika dia bahkan berani menghirup wangi telur gulung buatanmu!" tanpa pikir panjang Taehyung pergi meninggalkan Yeri dan Jungkook.

Mereka menatap kepergian Taehyung dengan wajah tidak percaya hanya karena sekotak bekal berisi nasi goreng dan telur gulung sederhana buatan Jungkook. Yeri bahkan menghentikan rengekannya melihat Taehyung pergi tanpa mengucapkan apapun karena terlalu fokus pada emosi yang menguasainya.

.

.

.

End

.

.

.

"PARK JIMIN!" mengetahui bekal buatan Jungkook telah lenyap berpindah kedalam perut sahabatnya Taehyung menatap penuh emosi pada kotak bekal kosong dan tubuh mungil Jimin yang lari tergopoh-gopoh berusaha menghindarinya.

"Kau akan mati PARK !" kejar Taehyung marah.

"Yeah, omong-omong nasi goreng Jungkook tidak ada dua nya KIM!"

"Kau akan menyesal mengatakan itu!"

"Tidak~! Karena aku sudah memakan nasi goreng itu dengan telur gulungnya!"

Sahut-sahutan penuh dengan teriakan dan emosi milik mereka menggema ke sepanjang lorong yang mereka lewatin membuat beberapa siswa menjadikan mereka bahan tontonan disana.

.

.

Real end

.

.

.

Riview plis ini cerita bagus apa gak sih?


	3. Handphone

This small thing also called love

.

.

By Lee Sunghyun

.

Handphone

.

Cash :

All Bts Members

Pairing : Taekook, Vkook

Disclaimer : Milik Allah SWT dan orang tua mereka.

NO BASHING! Please go away!

.

.

.

"Jungkook _sunbae_ "

" _Ne_?"

"Ah itu~ mungkin _sunbae_ tidak tau kalau sejak sejam yang lalu Taehyung _sunbae_ sudah berada didepan ruang klub kita"

Jungkook langsung menghentikan rapat kecil mereka dan pergi menuju satu-satunya pintu keluar diruangan itu. Dan benar saja diluar Jungkook melihat Taehyung sedang berdiri didekat pintu menatap lapangan basket dengan tatapan mata kosong. Jungkook lantas mengerutkan keningnya karna tidak biasanya Taehyung berdiam diri seperti ini, biasa Taehyung akan langsung masuk seolah-olah dia adalah bagian dari anggota klub juga dan menyapa orang-orang dengan akrab.

"Tae ada apa?"

"Oh... Kookie" Taehyung terlihat berusaha mengucapkan sesuatu terlihat dari bibirnya yang terbuka dan tertutup tanpa adanya satu kata yang terucap selain namanya tadi. Bahkan tatapan matanya masih kosong meski sudah mengarah pada Jungkook.

"Ayo masuk Tae" ajak Jungkook karena posisi mereka yang sekarang berada didekat pintu.

"Kookie kau sepertinya sibuk.. Aku ada urusan bersama Jimin juga. Hmm.. jadi kau bisa pulang sendirikan hari ini?"

"Tentu. Pastikan kau tidak lupa jam pulang saat bersama Jimin" Jungkook berusaha menangkap apa maksud dari tatapan aneh yang dia lihat. Padahal kalau hanya untuk mengatakan hal ini Taehyungkan bisa menggunakan HP nya pikir Jungkook. Jungkook tetap membiarkan Taehyung pergi meski dia merasa ada yang mengganjal terkesan aneh.

.

.

.

.

Tepat pada pukul 5 lewat Jungkook baru dapat keluar dari gerbang sekolahnya dengan beberapa temannya karena mereka baru saja selesai mendata ulang dokumen siswa-siswi yang baru mendaftar diri mengikuti ujian kenaikan sabuk. Suasana sore itu benar-benar berbeda dia terlihat menikmati bagaimana kesunyian selama perjalanannya menuju halte bus dan setelah sampai dari halte bus berjalan lagi menuju rumahnya. Biasa dia akan mendengarkan setiap celotehan apapun itu dari kekasihnya Kim Taehyung. Mereka akan sebentar duduk diayunan pada lapangan yang memang selalu mereka lewatin sebelum berpisah pada belokan menuju rumah masing-masing. Tiba-tiba ia menjadi kangen pada kekasih berisiknya itu dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya dengan pelan berusaha merogoh kantung celananya menarik HP mencoba menghubungi Taehyung.

"Nomor yang anda tuju.." suara operator perempuan untuk ketiga kalinya yang menjawab panggilannya.

"Dia sedang apa sih?" menghentakkan kakinya tanpa sadar dibarengin dengan wajah cemberut miliknya.

"Ku pikir aku sudah bilang bagaimana Jimin dan dia terlihat bodoh hanya untuk menghabiskan setengah hari mereka pada game bodoh entah apa itu"

"Ah~ mereka pasti sudah memesan _junkfood "_

"Taehyung bahkan tidak bisa memecahkan telur..."

"Game mereka sangat payah~" tepat setelah membelokkan tubuhnya menuju arah rumah dari persimpangan itu Jungkook dapat melihat siluet seseorang yang sangat dia kenal. Semakin dekat dia benar-benar yakin bahwa orang yang sedang berdiri disamping pagar rumahnya ini adalah orang yang sedari tadi dia keluhkan sepanjang jalan.

"Jungkook aku hampir menyusulmu ke halte bus jika kau tidak muncul secara tiba-tiba" Taehyung menyambutnya dengan gerutuan. Tapi Jungkook seperti hampir menangis karna suasana hatinya yang sejak tadi merasa sepi karna semua ulah orang didepannya ini. Dia kangen bagaimana berisiknya Taehyung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Tae?"

"Aku jelas menunggumu"

"Bukan, bukan itu maksudku. Kau_"

"Ah aku berfikir kau mungkin tiba-tiba melupakan arah pulang kerumah atau ketinggalan bus atau kau tidak bisa pulang karena sesuatu hal. Jadi aku cepat-cepat kemari memastikan kau sudah sampai rumah" Jungkook langsung memeluk kekasihnya setelah mendengar ocehan Taehyung yang berisik itu.

"Kau bisa menghubungiku Kim bodoh Taehyung"

"Tidak terpikirkan ketika membayangkan kau tersesat dengan wajah lucumu itu. Paman bahkan om-om yang cabul pasti langsung menculikmu" balasan pelukan Taehyung membuat suasana hatinya berbunga-bunga layaknya remaja yang baru jatuh cinta.

"Taehyung kau tidak lupa kalau sebenarnya aku ini bisa bela dirikan? Dan lagi aku sudah hampir setiap hari menaiki bus dan berjalan melewati gang ini, jadi tidak mungkin aku tersesat ataupun ketinggalan bus"

"Hanya memastikan kekasihku aman sampai depan rumah" ucapan tulus Taehyung membuat dia merasa semua tuduhannya tadi tidak dapat dimaafkan.

.

.

.

.

 _Keesok paginya_

"Jungkook kemarin aku menemukan HP Taehyung dikantin dan tidak sempat mengembalikannya. Tolong kembalikan ke Taehyung ya dan katakan padanya jangan meletakkan barang sepenting ini sembarangan" laki-laki teman sekelasnya itu langsung pergi setelah memberikan HP Taehyung padanya.

Mingyu teman sekelasnya yang juga teman akrab Taehyung berhenti secara tiba-tiba disamping mejanya "Loh Jungkook ternyata HP Taehyung ada samamu ya? Kemarin dia hampir dua jam mengelilingi sekolah hanya buat mencari HP nya yang hilang. Dan konyolnya dia mau-mau saja memasuki bus yang sudah penuh katanya dia mau kerumahmu entah buat apa"

"Tapi kemarin dia pergi dengan Jimin"

"Jimin dan aku kan menungguin dia, sampai kami meninggalkan dia dibus yang penuh sesak" Mingyu pergi begitu saja setelah melihat Jungkook tidak memberikan tanggapan apapun.

.

.

.

.

Bel pulang berbunyi dengan nyaring membuat suasana setiap kelas menjadi ramai dan berisik. Jungkook juga langsung meninggalkan kelasnya dan pergi menemui Taehyung di depan pintu gerbang sekolah. Dia melihat Taehyung yang sedang menunggunya disana sambil menatap sepatunya dengan lesu.

"Jungkook aku tidak sempat mengabarinmu_"

Jungkook langsung menyodorkan HP sipemilik dengan wajah minta penjelasan. "Ini milikmu kan Taehyung?"

"Wah~! Kenapa HP ku bisa berada padamu?! Aish! Pasti aku meninggalkannya dirumahmu!" Taehyung berusaha mencari alasan yang logis pada HP nya yang lenyap dan sekarang malah berada ditangan Jungkook.

"HP mu tertinggal dikantin semalam dan teman sekelasku baru saja menitipkannya tadi pagi padaku.."

Tidak tau mau mengatakan apa Taehyung menggaruk lehernya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya HP mu hilang kan? Dan aku tidak tau kenapa kau bisa meninggalkannya dikantin Taehyung.. Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahuku tentang hal ini?"

"Aku bisa jelasin! Kemarin kau sungguh sangat sibuk, itu mengapa aku harus membiarkan mu pulang duluan dan mencari HP ku yang hilang. Aku pikir akan mendapatkannya hanya dengan sekali cari, jadi aku tidak memberi tahumu tentang hal ini tapi sampai hampir sejam aku bahkan tidak mendapati HPnya dimanapun. Aku bahkan sudah melewati jam pulangmu dari klub karena HP itu"

"Kau yakin itu sejam Tae? Dan kau tidak seharusnya merepoti dirimu sendiri dengan menaiki bus penuh sesak hanya untuk memastikan aku sudah sampai dirumah dengan selamat" bukannya marah seperti yang dibayangkan Taehyung, pipi Jungkook malah menampakkan semburan merah yang membuat wajah Jungkook terlihat berlipat-lipat sangat cantik.

"Kookie? Kau mau kemana?" pertanyaan bodoh itu malah ditanyakan Taehyung ketika melihat Jungkook pergi begitu saja dari hadapannya. Dia terhipnotis bagaimana wajah Jungkook dapat merona cantik dengan mata tidak terlepas dari wajah itu.

.

.

.

.

End

.

Dichap ini wordnya kepanjangan :(

Riview please? Ada saran gak buat cerita lain?


	4. That little embarrassing thing

This small thing also called love

.

.

By Lee Sunghyun

.

That little embarrassing thing

.

Cash :

All Bts Members

Pairing : Taekook, Vkook

Disclaimer : Milik Allah SWT dan orang tua mereka.

NO BASHING! Please go away!

.

.

.

"Siang Eommoni~"

"Eh Tae ayo masuk-masuk. Kamu kok gitu sih, sudah dibilang panggil eomma aja"

"Hehe~ iya eomma. Tae permisi dulu kekamar Kookie mau ngerjain tugas"

"Tugas apaan! Mau numpang tidur aja bilang"

"Eh kamu kok gitu sih, aku mau nemanin kamu loh" Taehyung gelagapan saat niat jeleknya ketahuan eomma Jeon.

"Gak papa. Kamu juga jangan pulang cepat-cepat makan malam disini aja" memang bukan rahasia lagi dikeluarga Jungkook kalau eomma Jeon suka dengan Taehyung dengan kepribadiannya yang ceria dan konyol apalagi ketika melihat interaksi Taehyung dan anaknya.

"Ah senangnya~ tapi nanti eomma Tae gak bukain pintu buat Taetae karna kemalaman"

"Ih kamu ini nanti biar eomma yang permisikan biar kamu sekalian nginap sini aja"

"Itu sih maunya dia! Eomma gak sekalian angkat Taehyung jadi anak tiri aja?" Jungkook menyelutuk sinis melihat keakraban ibunya dengan Taehyung. Bahkan Jungkook tidak pernah diperbolehkan menginap dirumah temannya kalau ibunya tidak kenal pada orangtua mereka.

"Eh jangan dong sayang nanti aku gak bisa nikahin kamu" ungkap panik Taehyung membuat wajah Jungkook merona malu, tidak dapat dia duga jika Taehyung mengucapkannya tepat didepan ibunya. Sakin malunya Jungkook lari menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya meninggalkan ibunya dan Taehyung.

"E-eh Kookie tunggu sayang! Ah eomma, Tae permisi dulu" Taehyung langsung lari mengejar kekasihnya setelah mendapat anggukan dari ibu Jungkook.

"Dasar anak muda" kemudian eomma Jungkook pergi ke dapur mulai menyiapkan makan malam.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Makan malam_

"Oh ada Taehyung, pantes Jungkook diam terus didalam kamarnya" appa Jeon langsung duduk tepat disebelah Taehyung. Kalau melihat Taehyung di jam makan malam seperti ini pasti karena ulah istrinya. Karena dia tau dari appanya Taehyung yang juga sahabat karibnya kalau sifat ibunya Taehyung sama seperti istrinya yang sangat protektif pada anaknya.

"Appa~ hentikan!" Jungkook menggerutu kesal karna terus di goda kedua orang tuanya.

"Hmm kamu nanti pulang naik apa?" tanya appa Jeon disela-sela kegiatan makan mereka.

"Jalan aja appa, soalnya kan dekat tinggal belok dipersimpangan"

"Nanti aku anter Taehyung nya" tawaran Jungkook membuat ayahnya mengerutkan wajah.

"Terus kamu pulang gimana Jungkook?"

"Yah tinggal jalan kaki appa"

"Kamu dirumah aja biar aku pulang sendiri. Yang ada aku gak tenang kalau lihat kamu jalan sendirian malem gini" walau berbisik, yang dikatakan Taehyung ke Jungkook jelas terdengar sama appa dan eomma Jung.

"Kamu kira aku ini apaan Tae! Laki-laki dan lebih jelasnya bisa bela diri. Dengar enggak sih aku ini laki-laki, pria sejati!" Jungkook jelas gak mau bisik-bisik seperti kekasihnya dan malah teriak marah.

"Ih sayang jadi teringat deh Jungkook yang nangis karena permen gulali~" tiba-tiba ibunya menyelutuk pada ayahnya seperti hal itu bukan apa-apa. Taehyung yang mendengarnya tanpa sadar memasang wajah blanknya membayangkan Jungkook yang nangis karena sebuah gulali.

"Ibuu~ itu udah lama banget dan gak perlu diungkit-ungkit lagi!" Jungkook tidak bisa menahan wajahnya yang memerah seperti tomat karena Taehyung mengetahuinya.

"Ah masa sih Jungkookie sayang? Itu kan tepat setelah kamu dipilih seminggu jadi ketua kelas.. Ah ibu ada videonya kalau tidak salah"

"Eomma aku pengen lihat videonya!"

"Eomma! Kenapa eomma melakukan ini padaku~ Taehyung kamu gak boleh lihat!" suasana makan malam keluarga Jeon sangat berisik malam ini bahkan appa Jeon terlihat santai saja karena kepribadian Taehyung dan istrinya sama-sama ceria dan berisik.

"Appa kenapa diam saja?! Tolong lakukan sesuatu, ibu jahat padaku. Ini namanya pencemaran nama baik!"

"Hush kamu ini kalau nanti menikah dengan Taehyung hal-hal seperti itu bukan mencemarkan nama baik lagi"

"Tapi kan Taehyung sama Jung_!" mendengar kata menikah dari ayahnya, Jungkook langsung bungkam dan wajah Jungkook total memerah bahkan sampai ketelinganya, mengundang tawa semua orang yang berada dimeja makan. Pembicaraan itu selalu membuat Jungkook merasa malu dan canggung padahal ayah dan ibunya bahkan terutama ibunya tidak dapat menahan kebahagian mereka saat melihat interaksi manis Taehyung ke Jungkook.

.

.

.

End

.

.

Yeri nya mana yak? Udah ah males -,- biar yeri makan aja!

Btw sider _(silent reader)_ riview dong kalau lu punya bahan cerita yang lebih menarik dari ini.

Yang udah _riview_ terima kasih 👏😭.


	5. Miss u

This small thing also called love

.

.

By Lee Sunghyun

.

Kangen

.

Cash :

All Bts Members

Pairing : Taekook, Vkook

Disclaimer : Milik Allah SWT dan orang tua mereka.

NO BASHING! Please go away!

.

.

.

.

Drrttt~

"Hmm~ halo?" suara khas orang yang baru bangun itu terendam dengan selimut tebal yang masih menutupi dari kakinya sampai rambutnya.

"Taehyung?"

" _Ne_ Kookie?" si pemilik bernama Kim Taehyung itu berusaha membuka matanya yang terasa di lem sambil menyembulkan kepalanya mengarahkan bola matanya ke jam beker diatas lemari kecil disamping tempat tidurnya. Jam 5? Dia bahkan baru tidur 3 jam yang lalu karena harus bergadang menamatkan level game nya yang baru dia beli.

"Taehyungie~ apa yang kau lakukan?"

Mendengar rengekan dengan panggilan manja Jungkook yang jarang ia dengar Taehyung berusaha mendudukkan tubuhnya yang terasa lesu.

"Taee~~" merasa kekasihnya terlalu lama menjawab Jungkook kembali merengek.

"Jungkookie kau jelas tau aku sedang apa. Aku baru tidur 3 jam yang lalu" Taehyung terhuyung-huyung ditempat tidur berusaha menegakkan tubuhnya tersadar yang seperti tidak mau bekerja sama dengannya.

"Tapi aku baru menelpon mu! Apa kau bermain _game_ bodoh itu lagi?!"

Menghela nafas lelah. Taehyung menjatuhkan tubunya lagi ketempat tidur masa bodoh dengan matanya yang tidak kunjung bisa dia buka." Apa yang kau lakukan sekarang Kookie?"

"Aku sedang melihat langit malam"

"Kenapa kau belum tidur? Apa kau diluar sekarang?"

"Tidak, aku melihat langit dari jendela kamarku.. Aku tidak bisa tidur..."

"Apa ada sesuatu hal penting yang ingin kau katakan? Mungkin hal yang membuatmu tidak bisa tidur?"

"Hal yang penting!"

"Ya Kookie hal yang penting" memiringkan tubuhnya dengan jiwanya yang setengah hampir hilang tertelan alam bawah sadar akibat jam tidurnya yang kurang.

"Tae apa kau merasakannya?"

"Uh? Ya aku tidak dapat merasakan hal lain selain bahagia dapat pergi tidur sekarang juga"

"Kim Taehyung aku benci padamu!"

" _Ne_ kookie ku sayang. Aku juga mencintaimu"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Kookie?"

"Taehyungie kapan libur sekolah akan selesai?"

"Hmm... 1 minggu lagi mungkin" Taehyung tidak dapat tidur setiap Jungkooknya berbicara dan bertanya ditelpon. Dia tidak dapat meninggalkan Jungkook sendirian dan pergi tidur seperti apa yang dia inginkan tetapi pikiran dan hatinya terus ingin menemanin kekasihnya yang tidak dapat tidur.

"Aku memikirkan sesuatu saat kita bertemu minggu depan"

"Kenapa tidak setelah kau pulang dari liburan mu dari jepang sayang?"

"Aku terus membujuk Yeri untuk pulang lebih awal tapi dia tetap ingin tinggal lebih lama~" suara frustasi Jungkook membuat kening Taehyung berkerut dalam.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin pulang lebih awal? Terakhir kali aku meninggalkan mu dibandara kau tidak berhenti mengoceh tentang hal-hal berbau jepang disana" Taehyung kembali melirik jam bekernya yang sekarang menunjukkan jam keangka 6.

"Iya tapi itu berbeda sekarang Taehyung~! Sekarang aku mau pulang ke korea dan berjumpa denganmu!" Jungkook menggerutu dengan suara yang tidak tanggung-tanggung.

"Kecilkan suaramu Kookie, kau bisa saja membangunkan seseorang yang tidur bersebelahan dengan mu"

"Tidak mau!"

"Ah~ mari _video call_ sekarang juga" Taehyung bingung mau membujuk Jungkook dengan apa karena dia tidak tau permasalahannya.

"Tapi kau baru saja bilang kalau kau mengantuk!" sidir Jungkook menirukan suara Taehyung yang tadi.

"Aku tidak dapat tidur mendengar suaramu yang sedari tadi merengek _nae_ Kookie~. Kau harus tidur duluan agar aku dapat bisa tidur dengan damai"

"..."

"..."

"Tae aku rindu"

"Apa?!" Taehyung terkejut beranjak duduk dan kembali memasang pendengaran nya setajam mungkin.

"Akurindupadamubodoh!"

"Oh sekarang aku tidak bisa tidur lagi" Taehyung tertegun terbayang suara Jungkook tadi. Meskipun dia mendengarnya beberapa detik saja dengan kata-kata yang tidak jelas.

"Aku serius! Aku rindu padamu~!" suara Jungkook setengah merengek dan setengah menggerutu. Jungkook hampir menangis menyampaikan sesuatu yang sejak tadi sesak menghimpit dadanya.

"Hiks Tae~"

Taehyung menyandarkan punggungnya ke kepala ranjang berusaha menyamankan tubuhnya yang tidak bisa dia ajak beristirahat lagi. Tersenyum bodoh mendengar kekasihnya yang menangis sesegukan dengan suara kecil.

"Kau keberatan melakukan _video call_ sekarang Kookie?"

"A-ani~" begitu jawaban Jungkook terdengar, layar HP milik mereka berdua menampilkan wajah masing-masing. Taehyung melihat kekasihnya yang terduduk di atas ranjang dengan tangan kiri memeluk bantal dan tangan lainnya memegang HP. Bantal itu menutupi setengah wajah Jungkook dan hanya menampilkan matanya yang sembab masih mengeluarkan air mata.

"Sekarang aku akan menemaimu sampai kau tertidur" Taehyung menatap layar dengan wajah sendu melihat kekasihnya yang menangis. Dia berusaha menampilkan senyumnya agar Jungkook merasa lebih baik.

"T,tapi aku tidak bisa tidur"

"Baiklah" Taehyung mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli. Mereka satu sama lain hanya saling menatap mata masing-masing dari layar tanpa melakukan ataupun mengucapkan hal apapun selama hampir 10 menit.

"Aku akan tidur sekarang... Maaf membuatmu terbangun~" Jungkook menidurkan tubuhnya dan mulai menguap mengantuk. Dia melihat Taehyung hanya tersenyum dan tidak melepaskan matanya barang sedetik pun dari layar HP ketika dia mulai menarik selimut menutupi dagunya.

"Maaf membuatmu terjaga karena memikirkanku" ucapan Taehyung membuat wajah Jungkook merona, tetapi dia tetap tidak bisa menahan kantuk nya lagi dan pelan-pelan mulai menutup mata jernihnya.

" _Jaljayo_ Jungkookie"

" _Ung~_ Tae _Jaljayo"_

.

.

.

.

End

.

.

.

Dasar bayik siap nangis langsung pergi tidur. Tinggal bilang rindu aja gengsi 😏.

Bener kata Taehyung *eh* dilan rindu itu berat wkwkwk

 _Thank you for_ _riview._ 👏😭


	6. Lupa

This small thing also called love

.

.

By Lee Sunghyun

.

Lupa

.

Cash :

All Bts Members

Pairing : Taekook, Vkook

Disclaimer : Milik Allah SWT dan orang tua mereka.

NO BASHING! Please go away!

.

.

.

.

Taehyung kebingungan melihat isi kopernya yang terus dia isi tapi merasa sesuatu yang sangat penting ia lupakan.

"Kamera, kacamata, topi, baju, celana. Hmm? Sesuatu yang sangat penting terlupakan?" Taehyung berjalan tak tentu arah didalam kamarnya sambil berpikir sangat keras. Hari ini dia harus pergi ke Jepang karena teman dekat masa SMA nya menikah disana. Tetapi satu hal pun tidak terpikirkan olehnya saat sesuatu yang penting baginya tidak ikut ia bawa ke Jepang. Koper besar itu tidak memperlihatkan bahwa dia hanya 2 hari saja disana.

"AH!" menemukan apa yang terus mengganggu pikiran dan juga hatinya Taehyung langsung berjalan dengan terburu-buru kearah rumah Jungkook. Dia ingat itu ada pada Jungkook dan telah sampai sekarang ia lupa.

"Jungkook?"

"Tae ada apa?"

"Ada sesuatu yang sangat penting untuk diselesaikan. Apa kau bisa ikut denganku?"

" _Eung~_ " angguk Jungkook imut membuat sebagian poninya tersibak menutupi mata bersih bening miliknya.

Taehyung mengangguk dan menarik tangan Jungkook dengan semangat.

.

.

" kau tau aku akan pergi ke Jepang selama 2 hari kan?"

"Ya kau mengatakannya berulang kali sampai aku mengingatkanmu tentang hal itu yang bahkan kau sendiri melupakannya" Jungkook menggerutu sifat pelupa Taehyung yang datang pada saat-saat tidak tepat.

Taehyung tertawa senang membuka pintu kamarnya dan menarik lembut Jungkook memasuki kamarnya.

"Aku melupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting dan terus memikirkan itu dari tadi"

"Taehyung kau bahkan belum menyelesaikan bawaan mu!?"

"Hehehe. Sekarang sudah lengkap kar-"

"Ah aku hampir merusak isi kopermu bodoh!" Jungkook melotot marah saat Taehyung mendorongnya dengan perlahan kearah koper hitam yang masih terbuka tergeletak dilantai.

"Bukan Jungkook tapi kau memang harus masuk."

"APA!?"

"Aku bilang, aku melupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting dan terus memikirkan itu dari tadi. Sekarang masuk biar aku bisa menyelesaikan koperku."

PLAK!

Setelah memukul kepala Taehyung dengan keras, semburan merah muda secara alami menyebar keseluruh wajahnya.

"K-KIMBODOHTAEHYUNG! Kau tidak bisa membawaku didalam koper!"

"Apa kenapa!?" Taehyung tampak terkejut dan wajahnya sangat kebingungan.

"Karena aku tidak bisa bodoh!"

"Tapi aku memerluk-"

"Stop! Aku tau dan kau tidak perlu memperjelasnya"

Semua barang-barang dikoper Taehyung tidak berarti lagi kalau saja ia sadar bahwa yang dia perlukan hanya Jungkook. Dan Jungkook akhirnya pulang dengan perasaan kesal karena kelakuan manis bodoh kekasihnya.

.

.

.

.

End

.

.

.

Can I get 10 comments for this one?

Thanks


End file.
